Kisedai in Summer
by akaishi23
Summary: Hari liburan musim panas resmi dimulai,Kiseki no Sedai memutuskan untuk liburan di villa milik keluarga Akashi. Walau sebenarnya ada beberapa anggota yang tidak bersedia, namun ancaman gunting melayang berwarna merah darah berhasil membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Ini hari pertama mereka di villa. Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya? Langsung ke TKP!


**Kisedai in Summer!**

**Disclaimer : Kisedai punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, cerita punya annai matsuya12 dan seperempat isinya milik author seorang.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, bahasa acakadul, ending absurd. GARING!**

* * *

><p>Summary : Hari liburan musim panas resmi dimulai, Kiseki no Sedai memutuskan untuk liburan di villa milik keluarga Akashi. Walau sebenarnya ada beberapa anggota yang tidak bersedia, namun ancaman gunting melayang berwarna merah darah berhasil membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Ini hari pertama mereka di villa. Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya? Langsung saja ke TKP!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Aomine sedang tertidur di pojokan dengan dengkuran dan sungai kecil yang mengalir –jijik ih ahomine- dari mulutnya. Midorima sedang mengutak atik handphone miliknya, mengecek website resmi jadian dari Oha-Asa. Akashi sedang latihan melempar gunting, mau coba teknik baru (?) katanya, mungkin dia bakalan nge phantom shoot guntingnya atau melakukan misdirection (?). Murasakibara asyik mengecek tanggal kadaluwarsa makanan-makanannya, sampai saat ini sih masih belum kadaluwarsa, cuma cicakuwarsa (?).

Lalu dimana Kise? Dia sedang lari naik turun bukit depan villa Akashi –bukan bukit Shafa dan Marwa kok- gara-gara dia bikin keributan tadi pagi –kecoa peliharannya gak sengaja lepas dan bikin Akashi njerit-njerit nista. Dan yah, daripada mengorbankan benda kesayangannya, lebih baik menyuruh Kise lari naik turun bukit. Padahal udara di luar sedang panas-panasnya.

"Aaah bosan sekali hanya bermalas-malasan disini, ayo kita main two on two!" seru Aomine yang udah bangun dari bobok can-gantengnya.

"Nggak ah, Minechin. Malas"

"Oemji hellow~ Aomine, ini tuh liburan"

Anak jangkrik lewat..

Emaknya ikutan..

Bapaknya juga..

"Barusan.. siapa yang ngomong?" Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"Gatau tuh" –Midorima

"Hantu maiubo kali.." –jelas banget ini Murasakibara

"Hantu durian..."

"KUROKO! Aku baru tahu kalau kau penggemar upin ipin. Kau kesambet mereka ya?"

"Ga" singkat padat jelas banget.

"Emang karakter kartun bisa nyambet orang ya Akachin? Setauku cuma gunting Akachin yang bisa nyambet orang"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Atsushi. Dan ya, kau benar bahwa hanya guntingku yang bisa nyambet orang. BWAHAHAHA" tawa Akashi nista.

"Udah ah, gak nyambung banget topiknya. Ganti deh ganti" kata Aomine. Yang lainnya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk kaya pajangan mobil.

_'Untung aku ga ketauan-_

_nanodayo'_

Nah, siapa tuh yang OOC tadi.

BRAK! "Akashicchi, kalo gini sih sama aja kaya dirumah, bosen" Kise muncul dengan 5 ember keringet -buat Sweat bucket challenge katanya- sambil ngedobrak pintu villa. untung aja embernya gak kenapa-napa.

"Emang siapa sih yang ngusulin?" tanya Aomine

"ELOO" Kisedai -minus Aomine- bete. Sebete-betenya cewe yang abis di php in -bukan pengalaman pribadi ya- sama pacarnya. Aomine cuma nyengir gak jelas, absurd emang dia.

"Ahomine-kun! Aho! Aho!" Kuroko OOC sejenak. Akashi cuma ngakak, oke diulang CUMA NGAKAK. Midorima pasang pose cool -kedinginan maksudnya- karena dia pas banget di depan kipas. Murasakibara cuma makan keripik. Kise diem. Nah Aominenya udah pundung di toilet bawah tanah.

"Main Hide and Seek yuk!" Mata kuroko berbinar mendengarnya.

"Enggak ah, di villa gini serem. ntar kalo jadi kaya di film horror gitu gimana?"

"Aomine-kun takut?"

UHUK! Aomine ketusuk coret-cintanya kuroko-coret right in the kokoro. Kok nebaknya pas banget ya.

"Setan takut Setan" Akashi nyeletuk. Siku-siku mulai muncul di jidat Aomine, untungnya bu guru Matematika Teikou -Aida- lagi gak ada, mungkin jidatnya bakal dipinjem buat alat peraga siku-siku.

"Akashi, kau jahat sekali. Ibumu telah membesarkanmu dengan susah payah dan sekarang kau durhaka kepada ibu. Kalau kau masih durhaka, akan ibu kutuk menjadi batu!"

Tiba-tiba di langit muncul awan hitam bergumpal-gumpal -ini lagu pas author sd loh- disertai petir dan tuhan mendengar sumpah ibu Malin. Malin segera bersujud meminta maaf dan tubuh Malin perlahan berubah menjadi ba-

SALAH NARASI INI WOY!

Oke maaf, saya khilaf sangat. Kembali ke TKP.

"Daripada bingung, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pantai?" Kise usul.

"SETUJUU!"

* * *

><p>Dan beginilah, dengan ide brilian dari Kise -walau otaknya jauh dr kata brilian- mereka melakukan perjalanan ke tentunya dengan mobil Akashi yang ketinggalan di villa waktu dia berkunjung beberapa minggu lalu. Kalian gak salah baca, sungguh, mobil Akashi 'KETINGGALAN', Gila! Mobil aja bisa ketinggalan, kaya kolor Aomine aja yang suka ketinggalan di sembarang tempat *PLAK*<p>

Di pantai yang tidak diketahui namanya karena saya malas nanya ke mbah gugel..

"SEGARNYAAAHH!" Aomine norak.

"Bilang aja kamu seneng liat cewe-cewe sekseh berbikini itu kan-nodayo" Midorima memutar matanya malas. Semuanya juga udah tau kok kalo Aomine itu uhuk-hentai-uhuk.

"Em.. iyasih.. ehehe" Aomine garuk-garuk badan item seksinya, belom mandi kali.

"Cih. Daiki, Bisakah otakmu dibersihkan dari segala hal yang uhuk-ero-uhuk dan uhuk-hentai-uhuk itu hah?"

"Bagaimana jika kita surfing-" semuanya mengangguk kecuali Kuroko.

-dan biar sekalian Daiki kita umpankan ke Hiu"

"YAAK HIDOI!" Aomine pundung di tengah laut.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa surfing, aku tunggu disini saja ya," kata Kuroko.

"Em, aku akan disini saja menemani kuroko-nodayo," kata Midorima yang punya arti _'aku akan berduaan saja bersama Kuroko' _

Deathglare Akashi mampir, ditambah muka Kise yang jadi garang kayak kucing garong (?)

"Baiklah aku ikut"

"YOSH! AYO KITA SURFING!"

Makhluk pelangi itu segera berlari ke pinggir pantai -dengan papan seluncur juga tentunya. Tanpa disadari, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan Kisedai yang udah kaya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali di bawa ke pantai. lengkap dengan pemandangan Akashi yang marah-marang karena sikap Kisedai.

"Eh, liat lima makhluk ganteng itu gak?"

"Liat! Liat! Ototnyaa!"

"tapi ada yang pendek, karena ganteng kumaafin deh!"

"Yang ungu unyu deh!"

"Yang biru kok redup redup gitu ya, kaya pemadaman bergilir"

"Yang pirang kuningkuning, aku padamuu!"

"Yang ijo muka tsuntsun gitu ya"

"Tapi mereka ganteng semuaa! Datengin yuk!"

"AYOO!"

BRAKBRUK! AWWW! YAAK! meow~

maaf ada kucing keinjek kayanya.

Kisedai pasrah dengan semua cobaan ini, lagi asik-asik maen air -padahal katanya surfing- malah diserbu sama fangirl-fangirl yang tersepona sama kilauan ganteng high definition (?) mereka. Yang paling kasian tentu Kise, bukan, bukan karena dia yang paling banyak fansnya, tapi karena dia telat ngacir dan berakhir di cabik-cabik (?) oleh fans yang cintanya tak terbalaskan (?) ke kisedai yang lain.

Sekarang Kisedai lagi menggelepar-menggelepar (?) tak berdaya di belakang pohon -menghindari fangirl katanya.

"Cape" kata Aomine.

"Iya, laper nih. Mana udaranya nyiksa banget" kata Kise.

Sebuah senyuman horror manis terpasang di wajah ehem-ganteng-ehem Akashi. Matanya lirak-lirik ke Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, ayo makan"

Kuroko yang emang polosnya gak ketulungan cuma nge-iyain ajakan sang kapten uhuk-cebol-uhuk itu. Gak sadar kalau dia udah masuk kandang kucing *eh. Tapi Kisedai gak bakal meloloskan niat -buruk- Akashi.

"em.. Akashi, boleh gak kita ikut. Kita semua kan juga la-"

"-tidak"

TRIING. Akakuro alert di kepala Kisedai yang lain langsung nyala. Yang ada dipikiran mereka cuma satu. 'Jangan-sampai-Kuroko-dibawa-kabur-Akashi-dan-di-iyaiyain'.

"majalah oha-asaku ketinggalan di villa. ikut ya? bole-"

"tidak"

"nenek ku mau menelpo-"

"nenekmu tinggal di sebelah rumahmu Ryouta, gak mungkin nelpon kangen-kangenan gitu,"

"krim wajahku habis-"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU PAKAI KRIM WAJAH, MUKAMU AJA MERKURI SEMUA-NODAYO" Midorima malah ngebantu Akashi bales omongan Aomine. Dasar makhluk ijo aneh.

hening sejenak.

'MURASAKIBARA KAU HARAPAN TERAKHIR KAMII' suara hati nurani Kisedai -minus AkaKuroMura- terdengar.

"nyamnyam. Aka-chin aku ingin -nyam- maiubo"

"Boleh. akan ku belikan satu dus nanti"

'MURASAKIBARA, KAU MEMANG POLOS' pikiran Kisedai -minus AkaKuroMura lagi- sama lagi. Ciye jodoh ciye.

Kuroko mulai buka suara. Dia kan baik hati dan tidak sombong -serta rajin menabung cinta untuk akashi, jadi dengan santainya dia minta Kisedai ikut sama mereka.

Kalo yang ini Akashi pasrah, siapa sih yang bisa nolak uhuk-pujaan hati-uhuk. Jadilah, kencan yang tadinya udah mateng direncanain sama Akashi, harus jadi mentah lagi.

* * *

><p>Sumpah ini selesai. Endingnya absurd dan ceritanya gak nyambung sama judulnya. Salahin temen author! *ditabok*<p>

Ini ff Remake punya temen Author, mampir aja, dengan judul yang sama kok. Tapi untuk saat ini (pas author publish ff ini) kalian harus sabar dalam membaca ffnya. kenapa? liat aja sendiri *evil smile*

Jangan lupa Reviewnya yooii~


End file.
